Rain
by Opal K. T
Summary: [spoilers, possible yaoi] Mayura has a new class mate: Kuruyami Yuki. Yuki is blind and almost never speaks or smiles. Narugami acts very strangely around him. Loki, despite his deepening depression, seems to take kindly to him. Rating will go up.
1. The New Boy

This is a Malora fic, obviously. It is the spawn of my boredom and probably won't be updated frequently because I have a million other fics I need to finish on ff.net as well as class work. But I will work on it when I can. There will be spoilers, random stuff from my skewed imagination, and theories that other people have come up with that will be hinted at. See if you can spot them. There's no yaoi..yet.and there may not be. But I am a fan of angst, and of course there'll be some violence.  
Please enjoy!  
  
Their voices still echoed in his mind.  
  
The useless shouldn't be allowed to live.  
What did I do to deserve a son like him?  
He's such a retard; I can't believe we put up with him.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block them out, trying in vain to forget. He opened them again, the pale blue orbs staring at everything and nothing at all as he slowly drew the blade across his flesh.  
  
You can't see, you can barely speak properly. You're only alive  
because of your mother's pity. I wonder how much longer you'll be  
allowed to last.  
  
He closed his eyes again, listening to the drops of blood hitting the floor. There was no point. They were right. He knew they were right. He leaned back, listening to his heartbeat grow slower.  
  
.doki.doki...doki.....doki.....  
  
He sighed contently and smiled.  
  
.......no more.  
  
Mayura sighed and stared out the window. She really didn't want to be at school, especially after the wired storm the night before. It was a mysterious storm, of that she was sure. What else could explain it? It had been a clear night, not a cloud in the sky, and suddenly there was thunder and lightning and rain; it had kept her up most of the night. And it had ended just as suddenly as it had started, and the sky had been clear when it was over.  
She turned her attention back to class when the teacher entered followed by a boy wearing red tinted glasses. He was also carrying a cane.  
  
Had Mayura looked behind her, she would have seen Narugami blanche.  
"Class," sensei began. "We have a new transfer student starting today." She gently touched the boy's shoulder.  
"I'm Kuruyami Yuki," he stated simply. Even in the briefness of his introduction Mayura heard the strange accent. Some of his sounds were strange, almost omitted.  
Sensei led him to an empty desk between her and Narugami, who paled even more. From his seat a row away, Koutaru raised an eyebrow.  
"Now," sensei continued. "If you would take your history books out, we're going to start reading aloud, both for the benefit of other students," her eyes flicked toward Yuki, "and because it helps you retain information. Please turn to page 187, if Daidoji would begin.."  
Mayura sighed. She would much rather be investigating that storm.  
  
So, that's the first part. It's fun, ne? You can probably guess what's going on. Feel free to send suggestions, comments, flames (which are good for marshmallows) and speculations. I love watching people guess. 


	2. Torrent

Part two of the Loki fic of Doominess.  Or Rain.  Unless I decide to change the title to Suicide with Occasional Rain. Should I?  I'll let you decide.  

            Anyway, this is part 2, in which stuff happens, and Mayura and Yuki meet, in a more casual and personal way.

            Oh yeah!  And that spoiler thing starts ...wait for it…now.

            It was raining again.

            Loki sat in silence, staring out the window, eyes narrowed.  Ecchan floated nearby, watching him.  Loki had seemed out of it for the past several days, and the previous nights storm had only served to worsen his mood.  It had been too similar to the storm a week ago.  

And anything that held similarities to the events of last week upset Loki greatly.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, reveling in the silence.  It had been a week, even though it still felt fresh, weighing heavily in his heart.  

"Heimdall…I didn't want you to die…." He whispered sadly.  

"…punyan…" Ecchan nuzzled him gently.

            And the rain continued to fall.

            Mayura stood at the door frowning.

          "I didn't bring an umbrella…." She muttered sadly.  She looked around.  Perhaps someone with an umbrella would be really nice and walk her home.  Or not.  

Hefting her bag, she sighed and stepped out into the pouring rain, immediately regretting it.  It was freezing, like icy needles pricking her skin.  

"Waaa!  Why didn't I just wait inside!?" she cried to herself as she ran down the sidewalk.  The rain was coming down harder now, and the temperature had dropped drastically.  Amazed that it wasn't hailing, Mayura picked up her pace.  She was only a few blocks away from home when she slipped in the icy water and fell hard upon the concrete.  

Pulling herself up, she began again, only to fall after a few steps.  Biting her lip, she looked at her ankle.  It had hurt when she had put weight on it, and already looked a bit swollen.  

'It'd probably be worse if I wasn't so numb from the cold', she thought.  Wincing, she got to her feet and limped.  It wasn't long before the pain died down, and she could walk almost normally.  She shivered.  'Maybe I should go to Loki-kun's….it'd be closer…' she paused.  

Turning the corner rather than going straight like she would to go home, she headed for the agency.  The rain was coming down in torrents now, but Mayura didn't notice, being so numb from the cold.  Her ankle twisted again, and she fell.  

Blinking, Mayura stared at the ground.  She hadn't even realized she'd fallen again.  Drawing her knees up to her chest, she continued to stare at the ground. 

She didn't even notice when she was tapped gently in the back.

Yuki frowned.  There was something in front of him.  He gently tapped the whatever it was again.  It gave slightly and shuddered.  

Yuki opened one eye in surprise and knelt down next to the object, holding out his hand.  When nothing happened, he gently searched the air in front of him until his hand brushed against something very wet and cold, yet vaguely reminiscent of human flesh.

"Daijobu ka?" he asked gently.  

Mayura turned her head at the sound of the strangely accented voice.  

"Kuruyami-san…" she responded softly.  

He shook his head.  "No formalities.  Call me Yuki."

She nodded.  "Ok," she added quickly, remembering.

"You need help?" he asked.

"Hai…if it's not too much trouble…"

He nodded and stood up, holding out his hand.  Mayura took it hesitantly and he pulled her up.  Yuki frowned.

"You're standing strange.  You ok?"

Mayura blushed slightly, unsure of herself.  "I think I twisted my ankle."  His brow creased.  "I'm okay though," she added quickly.  "It's only another block to Loki-kun's….er…he's my friend, and I'm just gonna wait out the storm there and call my dad."

"You sure you can walk ok?"

"I'll be fine… I think…" her flush deepened.  "Thank you though.  Um…aren't you cold?"

He shook his head.  "I come from very cold place."

Mayura paused.  "Really?  Well…still…you could get sick…why don't you come with me?  Loki-kun had a really big house and I'm sure he won't mind…besides…it'd be really hard to make up the work if you got sick…"

Yuki frowned.

"Oh!  I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Mayura stammered.

"It's okay. You need the help walking.  Only a block from here?"

"Um….yeah…How did you?"

"You're leaning on me."  He put her arm over his shoulder.  "Is better now?"

Mayura smiled.  "Arigato…"

"Which way?"

"Eh?  Oh, um, just go straight."

"Tell me if I'm about to walk into things."

"Hai."

"…Punyan!  Mayura-chan! Punyan Punyan!"

Loki looked up.  Ecchan was floating about the window, almost dancing.  Following the shikigami's gaze, he saw Mayura leaning rather heavily another figure coming up the path.   Just before the reached the door, the figure looked up, as if sensing something.  Loki frowned, and then sat back, waiting.  Yamino would surely bring them up.  

A few minutes later the door opened and Yamino ushered the pair inside.  

"Here…Mayura, you're absolutely frigid…I'll go get some blankets and make some hot tea," he said quickly before rushing off.

Mauyra hobbled forward, still leaning on the young man.  

"Hiya Loki-kun.  It's alright if we wait out the storm here right?  This is Kuruyami Yuki….he's a new student.  I biffed it really bad…" she rambled on, sitting down and pulling in Yuki's sleave.  He sat down next to her, albeit hesitantly, and turned towards where Loki was sitting.

            Loki scrutinized the boy slightly, taking in his features.  He was rather thin; his wet clothes hung off him rather loosely, and there was something about him, perhaps the gauntness of his face or his paleness, that suggested that he had been very ill recently.

Long indigo strands of hair fell were plastered to his face, and his red tinted glasses had fogged from the cold air.  In one hand, he very lightly held a cane. 

Yuki tilted his head slightly and opened one eye, sensing Loki's gaze.  His glasses slid down his nose a bit, revealing that his eyes, at least the open one anyway, were very light blue.  He raised an eyebrow in surprise as Ecchan floated over to him and nuzzled his hand.  

Loki smiled.

Whee!  Second chapter!  Is it getting interesting yet?  Do you have any theories yet?  Comments, suggestions, speculations, flames, and the like are all welcome.  If you have a speculation that you don't wanna share with others, feel free to e-mail me.  It's not that hard. I like getting feedback.  

                                       Arigato!  


	3. Head Home

Loki watched as Mayura sighed and drew the blanket closer around herself. It had rained for three hours before dwindling to the point where the water could run off the streets. They had called her father and he was on his way, but it would take him a while, which had seemed to suit Mayura just fine; she had shared plenty of 'mysteries' and had babbled on about various things she wanted to see someday. It had been rather amusing for a while, but she seemed to have run short on material. Frowning, his gaze shifted over to Yuki. The boy had been silent nearly the entire time, and Loki was slightly concerned. His thoughts were broken as Mayura piped up again.  
"Koutaru may have to go to America with his dad on a business trip. He said he'd bring me back something from Roswell if he passed through there. Isn't that great? I wonder if he'll be able to get a picture of a UFO? I've always wanted to go to Roswell, and then maybe to that one big state near Canada where the Sasquatch lives. That'd be so cool." she started coughing and Loki's frown deepened. "Anyway, even if he doesn't pass through Roswell, they have a lot of mysteries in America, so he may bring me something anyway. It's so nice of him to do things like that."  
Yamino stepped through the door and smiled. "Mayura, your father is here."  
Mayura looked up, blinking. "Really? Okay."  
Yamino stepped towards the girl and helped her up. Her ankle was wrapped heavily and in the three hours they'd been there, had swollen considerably. Loki watched as Yamino helped her downstairs, listening to their voices travel upwards.  
"Now, Mayura, you be sure to see a doctor about your ankle. I'm quite sure it's sprained."  
"I will. Don't worry."  
"Alright." the voices trailed off, leaving Loki and Yuki alone. An awkward silence filled the air.  
"What are you doing here?" Loki finally asked.  
Yuki turned his head slightly; his eyes opening and his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, revealing that one eye had a slightly more greenish tinge than the other.  
"I'm not here as," he paused, struggling almost imperceptibly with the words. "an assassin, if that's what you mean."  
Loki smiled. "And here I was thinking they were getting desperate."  
Yuki gave a very slight smile.  
"So, where do you need to go to get home?"  
"Sakura."  
"When you exit the gates, turn left and for four blocks, then turn left again for two."  
Yuki nodded solemnly. "Thank you."  
Loki followed the boy as he exited the room. "You remember how many stairs there are?"  
Yuki nodded and descended, Loki following a little bit behind. Loki went with the boy to the gate, and then smiled.  
"You know, if you ever need anything, you're always welcome."  
"Thanks."  
Loki watched as the boy headed down the street, swinging his cane in a steady pace in front of him.  
"Did he say why he was here?"  
Loki turned and looked up at Yamino. "Not to kill me," he said simply and walked back inside. Yamino watched his father leave and frowned. Whatever joy Loki had had while company was over had dissipated as his thoughts went back to whatever remorseful things h was dwelling on. Sighing, Yamino glanced briefly at the direction Yuki had gone, then followed after his father. 


	4. Kuruyami Yuki

            Three flights of stairs, 12 stairs to a flight.  Thirty-six stairs in all.

These were among the first things Yuki learned about his apartment.   He had also learned that his apartment was the third door on that floor, and had tied a rope around the doorknob, and that it took twenty-five normal sized steps to get from one end of the main room to the other.  At the far end were two doors, one leading to a very small kitchenette and the other to the bathroom.  He mostly stayed in the main room.

He figured it was rectangular, but wasn't positive as most of the furniture was pushed against the walls.  He slept on the couch.  The landlord had said it pulled out into a bed and that there was a latch somewhere to do this, but Yuki had never found it and had decided not to bother.  He didn't need that much room anyway; he wasn't exactly tall and he knew it, after all, Mayura had been able to put her arm over his shoulder without stretching up.  

Shrugging off his blazer, Yuki sat down on the couch with a sigh.  It had taken three hours for the rain to let up, and it had started again before he had gotten home.  He leaned back and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"I better not get sick…" he muttered to the empty room.

That would be just what he needed.  It had taken him three months to convince his teachers and doctors that he was smart enough and well enough to be put into regular classes.  If he were to fall ill after his first day he'd certainly fall behind.  He could already tell he was going to need help in math.  How the hell was he supposed to do those equations in his head?

Of course, that wasn't the only problem he knew he was going to have.  Not if Narugami was whom he sounded like.  And not with all the jeers he knew he was going to get, especially if any of the other students realized he wasn't 17…

Neither was Narugami, if Yuki's instincts were right, but then again, Naugami would be rather comfortable acting that age.

Frowning, Yuki put his arms behind his head, blowing on a strand of damp hair that he knew was in his face, whether he could see it or not.  It wasn't like it was obstructing his vision; it just gave him something to do.  The only homework he'd had was history, and he'd finished that at Loki's.

He stopped playing with the strand of hair.  

"Loki…" he murmured.

He had known Loki was here, he just hadn't been expecting to run into him.  Especially not so soon.  And Loki had seemed overly depressed, too.  That was new.  When was the last time the trickster had been depressed?

            _Last time everyone thought you were dying…_

Yuki dismissed the thought.  That was in the past.  He could block those memories out now.  Sure, he'd never really escape the past, as long as he was waking up to darkness every morning, or had to be overly cautious around anyone who might even have a cold, but he could still put the past behind him.

"There's no reason for me to dwell on a place that doesn't want or need me," he spoke to the emptiness.  "I don't need a family that wishes I had died in infancy, and I don't need people who think I'm useless.  This is earth, I can do something here…" his voice faltered.

            _Oh…that boy. Yes, he's the new one. I've no idea what's wrong with him…something about brain damage…and some sort of birth defect or another, just like most o f the others. Not down's though. Maybe some sort of coordination issue? It doesn't matter. He's just another defect the government pays me to make useful…not that any of them will ever be useful. Did you know he wants to go to classes with the healthy children? I don't know how he would manage…They'd have to put him in primary school. Can you imagine? A 19year old in primary school. And blind ,too. Ha. Poor deluded soul_…

Yuki shut his eyes against the voice. That was in the past too. After all, he was in with the 2ndyears. He was sempai. Not just some stupid child. He was in classes with 17 year olds, not toddlers. How dare she judge him? 

It didn't matter. He had proven her wrong. 

But if an adult whose job was to help those with difficulties could be so callous…then what of his peers? He had already felt their stares on him…they would never accept him…

Except Mayura…she seemed decent. There had been no cruel vibes from her. 

Still…

Yuki closed his eyes and sighed, his hands falling to his lap. He unrolled the cuff of one sleeve and gently ran his fingertips over the scars. 

"Sometimes…" he whispered softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I wish…"

Outside the rain continued to fall.


End file.
